


Fanboy

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick really wants Leonard and Sara to watch his favorite show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (for icebluerose who prompted me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



“Explain to me again what we’re watching?” asked Leonard, eyebrow quirked from his spot on Mick’s bed. Beside him sat Sara, a bright yellow bowl filled with popcorn in her lap, who was doing her best to open a stubborn package of Sour Patch Kids. 

“Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” said Mick, rubbing his hands together before looking to Sara. “You’re gunna love it, Blondie.”

“Stupid bag,” muttered Sara, now using her teeth to open the candy. After a moment she stopped when feeling eyes on her and looked up. Both of the men looked amused and she scowled at them before reaching into her boot to pull out a knife. She used it to slice the top of the bag open while speaking. “I’ve heard of it. I remember watching a coulpe episodes with Laurel when I was still in high school.” 

“Ah, well, it’s still one of the few shows that kept my interest through all its seasons… And that’s hard to do.” Mick finally got the first episode playing and hopped up to sit on the other side of Sara. He eagerly started munching on a handful of popcorn. “Ready?”

“Do we have a choice?” asked Leonard. 

“Stuff it, Snart,” said Mick.

“Oh, high school, I’m already scared,” said Sara with a laugh as a blonde girl and boy appeared on the screen. “Why would anyone want to break _in_ to a school?”

“Shh…” ordered Mick. 

Sara sighed and they watched as the cliche girl was scared of noises in the dark. However both Leonard and Sara straightened with interest as the girl ended up attacking the boy instead of the other way around. Sara smirked, eagerly chewing her candy as more of the episode played.

“Oh God, look at those outfits,” said Sara with a laugh. “I think I wore something like that once.”

“Really?” asked Leonard, interested. “Little skirt? Belly shirt? Killer boots?”

“Yep,” she said, looking at him with a saucy smile. 

“Interesting…”

“Watch the show,” muttered Mick, upset that his friends were flirting instead of watching the show he’d wanted them to like. “I watched all your stuff!”

“Fine, fine, you’re right,” said Sara. “We’ll watch.”

.

.

.

“Okay so the British guy is Rip,” said Sara. 

“The bumbling floppy-haired kid is Ray,” said Leonard, stealing some of her candy. 

“You’re Buffy,” said Mick to Sara. “Hands down.”

“Duh,” said Sara. “What about you two? You’re kinda like Cordelia, Len. So _mean_.”

Leonard scoffed but didn’t argue. 

“I’m the stake,” said Mick. “I like to turn things into ashes.”

At that Sara laughed, tossing some popcorn at Mick. “Okay, I admit, I really liked it. Want to watch episode two? I really need to see her kick that Luke-Vamp’s ass…”

“I’m game,” said Mick. 

“Same,” said Leonard. “Maybe that will be the episode the floppy-haired kid dies.”

**END**


End file.
